injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Atrocitus (Multiverse saga)
Atrocitus is a character from the video games series, Multiverse. Atrocitus is a character from The Comics by DC comics. It is one of the characters that come the DLC, New Heroes and Villains Pack. History When the rogue Manhunters rampaged through Space Sector 666, Atros was one of only five beings in the entire sector to escape death, having been forced to witness his own wife and daughters killed by one of the rampaging robots. Renaming himself "Atrocitus", he and the other four survivors formed a terrorist cabal known as the Five Inversions, bent on the destruction of the Guardians of the Universe and all who served them, with Atrocitus serving as their leader. The Five Inversions performed a ritual which allowed them to peer into the future and discover the prophecy of the Blackest Night, which decreed that all life in the universe would end. Forming an "Empire of Tears", the Inversions attempted to destroy the Guardians, but were defeated and imprisoned on the planet Ysmault. Some time later, Abin Sur began making periodic visits to Ysmault, and began to ask questions regarding the Blackest Night. Sur even went so far as to free Atrocitus from his imprisonment so that he could lead the Green Lantern to Earth, the prophesised birthplace of "the black" that would one day end the universe. Taken to Earth by starship (due to fellow Inversion Qull predicting that Sur's ring would one day fail him when he most needed it) and bound by energy restraints created by Sur's ring, Atrocitus instilled fear in his captor, allowing the yellow impurity to seep into his willpower constructs and weaken them enough to allow him to break free. After slashing the Green Lantern in the chest, mortally wounding him, Atrocitus jumped from a point high in Earth's atmosphere to escape Sur's failing ship. After landing near an airbase, and killing an unspecified number of Air Force troopers, Atrocitus recited what would later become the oath of the Red Lantern Corps, and performed a ritual that told him the name of the herald of the Blackest Night: William Hand. Atrocitus created a device using stolen gun parts that acted as a cosmic divining rod, and used it to lead him to Hand. Once he tracked down the human who, it was said, would play a prominent role in the coming of the Blackest Night, he attacked, and planned to take Hand's innards back to Ysmault. Before his plan proceeded, however, Sinestro and rookie Green Lantern Hal Jordan intercepted him, spiriting William Hand to safety. Atrocitus used his newly constructed device to sap the power from their rings, leaving them with only their wits to defend them from the master of the Five Inversions. Sinestro was able to restore their rings' powers through his power battery, but Atrocitus still had the upper hand. Just as he was about to crush Sinestro with a power shovel, Jordan used his ring to blow up the yellow vehicle, which surprised Atrocitus greatly, as he believed Green Lantern rings did not work on anything colored yellow. Defeated, Atrocitus was contained by Sinestro, and brought to Oa. He was later returned to Ysmault by Sinestro, where he prophesied that Sinestro's home planet Korugar would soon erupt into chaos and disorder. Through this act, it was implied that it was Atrocitus who planted the seeds of Sinestro's later fall from grace. In the aftermath of the Sinestro Corps War, Atrocitus was seen forging a Red Lantern power battery, utilizing the power of rage. He said that his first new victim would be the one who called himself "the greatest Green Lantern": Sinestro, who had long since abandoned the Green Lantern Corps to forge a Corps in his own namesake. He also murdered Qull of the Five Inversions, a fellow member of the Empire of Tears and the one responsible for telling Abin Sur the prophecy of the Blackest Night (which caused the Guardians of the Universe to continue the Empire of Tears' incarceration on Ysmault, rather than transfer them to Oa's sciencells, closer to the enemies of the Five Inversions), by bludgeoning him with the power battery. In this way, the first power battery was christened with blood. Ending Crash of Universes Blackest Night Wrath of Beyonder Moveset Special Attack * Rage Plasma: Atrocitus spits red plasma at the opponent, burning them if it hits. * Crimson Breath: Atrocitus fires a beam of red energy from his mouth. * Fists of Anger: Atrocitus does a barrage of punches with two fist constructs. * Violent Blade: Atrocitus causes a sword construct to erupt from under the opponent, slashing them. Grab Anger Lock: Atrocitus forms two red hand constructs and grabs the opponent with them, slams them into the ground, and tosses them into the air before flying up and punching them away. Super Move Rage Power: Atrocitus absorbs the opponent's inner rage and combines it with his own, greatly increasing his stats and making all of his constructs bigger. Ultimate Attack Red Rage: Atrocitus sends a red fist construct at the opponent. If it hits, the fist knocks the opponent backwards while Atrocitus forms a thousand more fist constructs, sending all of them to barrage the opponent with punches. Atrocitus then forms a giant construct of himself that violently pummels the opponent with brutal attacks, ending when Atrocitus finishes the foe off with a beam of energy from his mouth. Entrace, exit, and taunt Entrace: '''Atrocitus flies onscreen and points his Red Lantern Ring at the camera, giving him a red aura. '''Exit: '''Atrocitus throws out his arms and yells, his red aura erupting out around him. '''Taunt: Alternate Costumers Red_Lanterns-1_Cover-2_Teaser.jpg|primary Infinite-Crisis-Atrocitus-art.jpg|infinity crisis Madman.png|lego Trivia Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Anti-Hero Category:Villains Category:Multiverse Saga Category:Character (Multiverse saga) Category:Created by Simbiothero Category:DLC Category:DLC (Multiverse saga) Category:Strong Category:DLC Characters Category:Multiverse:Crash Of Universes